Operation: Life
by Silversapphiretails
Summary: Summary inside. It kinda changed, but it won't effect what I already put down for chapters one and two.
1. The Virus

**A/N: This story...I don't really know how it came to me. I was watching Danny Phantom one day, and then, poof! The idea just popped into my head. So anyways, here's the whole summary:**

**"There's a virus spreading in Amity Park, and the first person who seemingly caught it was Sam Manson. After her, many more people got sick, including Danny and Jazz(Who, by the way, will NOT be appearing in this first chapter). A few days after the virus came, everyone at Amity Park was sick except for Jack and Maddie Fenton. Why weren't they affected? Of course, the one person who could be behind this is Vlad Masters, who has the antidote. But his price may seem to far out of reach to acquire before the deadline. Or maybe they do have what he wants, but it's too priceless to give up."**

**So that's the summary. Please R+R! Flames are NOT suggested.**

**And before I forget...Ahem...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. The only thing that's mine is this story.  
**

"Skulker, did you bring the item I requested?"

"Yes. I have what you want, now give me what I want." The hunter was sitting, one knee down, in front of Vlad Masters. In his hand was a small box, neatly wrapped in a blue ribbon.

"Is this it? It looks so…small."

"Don't worry. It'll multiply. Enough for everyone in Amity."

"I don't want everyone in Amity. Just a select few, and maybe a couple more. How would I get it to stop multiplying once it starts?" Vlad questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Skulker smirked. "It'll stop in due time. I'll even program exactly how many copies it will make, for free."

"I'm not paying you."

"With cash, no. But you will still give me the item I need."

"By the way, what IS it that you need?" The hunter could only smirk.

"What else? What does a hunter do for a living, hmm?"

"What kind of a question is that? He hunts things, of course."

"And how does he accomplish that?"

"Err…" Vlad was confused. What did this have to do with anything? All he needed was a simple machine, and here they were, talking about hunters.

"Weapons. And lots of it. A hunter would be nothing without his weapons, and maybe some defense items, to protect himself in case the pray unexpectedly attacks back, fighting for it's life. But it's pointless, you know? A hunter always gets his way, and soon, I will get that halfa." He got up, his eyes showing determination.

"Well, that's good and all, but I need young Daniel for **my** plan, remember? But, you can have him when I'm done."

"It's not **him** I want. It's the weapons. What pride would a hunter have if he couldn't even catch his own prey?"

"Okay, weapons. Is that all?"

"Yep. So, how many copies will you need?"

-----

"Ah, dang it." Danny told himself, walking to school. He'd just remembered that he forgot his homework in his room. Just perfect. This morning, he woke up later than he had hoped, and had to skip breakfast. He did manage to brush his teeth and get changed, but that was pretty much about it. Danny didn't even brush his hair. Now it was all just a tangled mess.

"What is it?" Sam looked at her friend. He told her, but she couldn't quite hear what he had said for two reasons: One, he was talking very softly. And two, she coughed. Not much to help the situation. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I left my homework at my house." He said again. Sam still couldn't hear him. Same two reasons. And then she coughed again. Why did she keep coughing?

"Sam, maybe you should stay home. I really don't think I want to catch your cold." Great. Even Tucker noticed her coughing problem.

"I'm fine. And I don't really feel like having my parents call the hospital because of some silly little coughs. Trust me. I'll be fine." She walked ahead of him.

"Okay. Just telling you. You don't look fine. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Tucker stared at Sams face. She had bags under her eyes, as if she didn't sleep for days. Sam also looked pale. Well, more pale than Goths usually are. "I really don't think you should go to school."

"Of course I got enough sleep! And I'm fine! Now leave me alone!" She yelled at him. Looking at their shocked faces(Danny was staring at her as well), she realized that she screamed a little too loudly. She turned away. "I'm fine. Really. Let's just focus on getting to class on time."

---

"Holy crow! Miss Manson, you don't look very well!" Lancer exclaimed as Sam walked into the class. Actually, she seemed worse than before. Her hair was now stuck to her face and she kept panting, as if she had just ran three miles without stopping. "I'm calling your parents."

Sam was too tired to even protest. She looked over at Danny and Tucker, but they weren't of any help. They just stared at her. _Great,_ She thought. _Even my two best friends in the world aren't helping me. And one of them is a super hero!_

Ten minutes later, a limo pulled up in front of the school, and two very concerned looking figures came out.

"I believe your ride is here, Miss Manson." Mr. Lancer smiled, as Sam reluctantly headed out the door.

------

"Wow, Skulker. It's really works." Vlad stared at a screen, which was focused at Danny's classroom, where he could see everything that was going on, but he was mostly paying attention to Sam.

"Of course it does. When will the weapons be ready?"

"Weapons? Oh, of course. They should be…next week, at least."

"That long? Can't you make it shorter?"

"I'm sorry, but you're not the one who should tell me what to do. Next week. That's it. Unless something should scratch your precious weapons…" Skulker stared at him, wide eyed.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Next week. Gotcha." Two rocket-like wing things came out of the back of his suit and he flew away…breaking the ceiling.

"Darn it, Skulker!"

**A/N: Chapter One, complete. This is actually the longest chapter I've ever written. Seriously. I'm so proud. Now. The next time I should update will be tomarrow, 11/2/08. But I might do it later today. Who knows? Oh, and Jazz will appear in the next chapter as well as Jack and Maddie, if you were wondering about them. So...This is Silversapphiretails(Saph for short)signing out!(Er...typing out.)**


	2. The Illness strikes again

**A/N: 'Ello! I had no reviews for the first chapter, but I don't mind. But I would like to know your opinions on this story so far, so...review this time please? xD**

"Hey, Danny!" Jack shouted when he entered the door. "I heard Sam got sick today at school."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"I'm a ghost hunter, Danny. Ghost hunters have to know everything that happens around them, right?"

"Uh, sure." Danny started walking upstairs, when he heard someone cough.

"I've been coughing ever since this morning! I hate this cold!" Jazz yelled. Jack perked his head up. _Oh no…_ Danny thought. Jack was going to say that it was a ghost cold and that his sister needed to be purified quickly, because, well, that's what they did when they caught a cold.(**A/N: By 'they', I mean Jack and Maddie.)**

"Cold? Sam caught a cold today at school, too." Jack said. _Or he could just tell her about Sam._

"Really? I must have caught it from her, then."

"What?" Danny yelled. "You were never anywhere near Sam today, Jazz!"

"Okay, okay. I'm just saying. I might have caught from you."

"What are you talking about? I'm not sick!"

"Well, you were with Sam all day today, right?" _Well, you've got a point there._

"I'll be in my-" Cough! "-room." Danny told them, and he walked up. Jazz coughed again.

"I'm getting the medicine." Jazz sighed, and headed upstairs as well.

---

"That's strange…I didn't see you infect his sister." Skulker told Vlad.

"That's because I didn't. Oh well, nothing serious, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure…"

"You look nervous, Skulker. Is something wrong? Everything **is **in order, right?"

"Of course! If there were a problem, I would tell you!"

"Very good. I'll see you later then." Vlad walked out the door, leaving a more nervous-than-ever Skulker behind.

"I hope there's no problem..."

---

"So...did you take the medicine or what, Jazz? You look worse than before. Exactly like Sam before she left school." Danny sat beside his sister in the living room, in front of Jack and Maddie. Indeed, Jazz did look like Sam. She was coughing, she was deathly pale, her hair was stuck to her face, and she kept breathing hard.

"Yes, I did...But why aren't I feeling any better? I'm getting worse!" Jazz yelled.

"It's okay, Jazzy-pants!" Jack shouted. "Me, Danny, and your mother will cure you with everything we have! We won't stop untill you feel better!"

"Err...That's okay, dad! I'm fine, really!"

"Get all the medications, pronto!" Jack and Maddie left the room, leaving Danny and Jazz.

"You know, I feel real sorry for you Jazz." He then started to snicker. "Hope you feel better after the..." Danny started to laugh. "Help they'll give you."

"What!? No, Danny, come back!" But it was too late, the boy had already left the room. "Aw man..."

**A/N: Short chapter. =P I promise next chapter will be longer, I promise! Besides, next chapter it starts getting interesting, and not only because Jack and Maddie "help" Jazz. Well, this is Saph, signing out again! And I won't say signing out again neither. =)**


	3. Vlad's confusion with the plan

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. And I'll start answering reviews next chapter.**

"So, where's Jazz?" Tucker asked. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh, she's…busy." Danny slowly let a smirk cross his face. "She's due to family time with mom and dad."

"She's sick like Sam, isn't she?" Danny scoffed.

"Spoil all the fun, why don't you."

---

"I'm FINE! Leave me alone!" Jazz ran out the door as soon as Danny opened it.

"Someone had a good time."

"Shut it, Danny. Be happy you're not sick." Danny ignored Tucker's comment and looked up at his parents. The living room was a mess. Paper towels were scattered everywhere along with towels, about three different brands of coughing medicine were out and scattered, one spilled out. Apparently Jazz had put up a fight.

"Whoa. What happened here?" Danny asked, as if he needed to know.

"Jazz happened, that's what. Listen, Danny. If you ever get sick like Jazz, please don't put up a fight like she did, okay?"

"Uh, sure. Okay. But I'll have you know, I won't get sick."

"Don't jinx your luck, dude."

"I think I'll take my chances." Danny smirked and walked up the stairs, leaving Tucker behind.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Tucker called after him, but he just heard a door slam from upstairs, and a series of coughing.

---

"Skulker, I really think something is wrong with you're devices...I did NOT infect Jasmine, and I certainly did not infect Daniel!" Vlad was changed into Plasmius, and Skulker was pinned to the wall so he couldn't fly away whenever he got nervous about something.

"I-I'm not s-so sure about that-"

"Are you saying I have amnesia!?"

"N-No! Nothing like t-that! I'm just saying. What if my little devices are..." And then he whispered something in a low voice.

"What was that?"

"What if they are..." Again, he muttered something under his breath.

"Out with it!"

"What if the devices are multiplying themselves and getting more powerful the more they multiply?"

"How is that my problem? The more powerful they are, the harder it is to cure the sick people, and my plan will go more smoothly! How is that a problem?" Vlad shouted.

"Well...If they grow more powerful, they might get a mind of their own, and...Well, let's just say, your plan might-no, will-backfire horribly." Skulker hesitantly said as fast as he could, hoping Vlad was slow to catch on.

"Then that means that if they do get a mind of their own, then I will get infected as well? Ha! Skulker, that won't be a problem." He smirked, snapped his fingers, and the three old ghost birds came in by phasing through the walls and started untying Skulker.

"That won't be a problem at all..." But Skulker could tell a hint of uncertainty in the old man's voice.

---

"I told you not to jinx your luck." Tucker shook his head, frowning at Danny. "But you did promise your parents something: no fuss. Have fun!"

"Wait, you're not just going to leave me here, are you?"

"Of course I am! I mean, you left me at the hospital once with a man in his nineties once, right?"

"Oh, come on, Tucker!"

"Danny! Come here!" Maddie called.

"Okay, okay. You win. But at least stay here with me!" Danny pleaded.

"Fine." Tucker sighed, and walked with Danny in the kitchen. Inside, there were the same exact things Danny saw that Jazz had knocked over in a frantic but successfull attempt to escape. But instead of being a mess, it was all in a neat pile.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." Danny started to smile.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but -cough- it will be -cough- horrible." Jazz walked into the kitchen, a towel wrapped around her forehead.

"Just be glad your condition isn't as worse as Jazz's'." Tucker whispered to Danny.

"Maybe that's because she caught it first."

---

"Did you get every one?" Skulker asked.

"Stop asking me that!"

"When did I last ask you?"

"Two minutes ago."

"...Oh." They were back in Vlad's ghost lab, but this time, Vlad brang Maddie(The cat)for no apparent reason. He felt she deserved to watch his master plan, even though he had his doubts.

"I'm getting bored. Why don't we see what young Daniel's been up to? I'm pretty sure he stopped ghost fighting for a while. I mean, now that he's sick and all." Vlad said, petting Maddie's head.

"I don't get it. What is with you and that cat?" Skulker asked, ignoring what the old man had just said.

"You probably won't get it." Vlad sighed.

**A/N: Remember when I said that this chapter would be interesting? Well, I lied. xD I'm kinda lazy right now, and I've updated this chapter like a billion times, and I'm sick, so that makes things worse. Funny. I'm sick, this story's practically based off of illness. Ah well. I'll have the next chapter up soon. I promise. Unless I feel lazy again. :/**


End file.
